The ULTIMATE Animorphs battle!
by LilManiac
Summary: Just an idea i decided to run with .Starts off pretty funny so hope you enjoy! Davids back and Dakota is his next target!
1. MADNESS!

**Okay, I'm not entirely sure where this is going. But I'd like to warn you and tell you that this is JUST AN IDEA! It doesn't impact any of my other stories, okay?**

**Okay! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**And please, review? I'd love reviews for this!**

**ONWARDS!**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Oh come _on_!" I threw a chip at Marco, and he dodged it, laughing.

"You gotta be kiddin me!"

"Who says I'm kidding?" He grinned that Marco grin, challenging me. I just glared at him.

He burst out laughing.

Which just deepened my frown.

"I give up with you"

"Good. I win!"

I raised an eyebrow "Who said you won?"

"Daaaaaax"

"I aint askin her out for you!"

"You loooost"

"No I diiiiidn't"

"Yes you diiiid. Now ask her out for me!"

"Oh I'll ask her out, it just wont be for you"

Now it was _my_ turn to grin, and _his _turn to frown.

A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump, andI looked up to see a very regretful Cassie looking down at me.

"I hate to be rude Dax, but you've only got five minutes left in morph"

"SAY WHAT!"

"Shh! People will hear you!" Marco hissed.

"And what? Wonder what he's doing with _you_?" Rachel teased, sitting next to him as I silently began to panic.

"Where's the mens in here!"

Jake pointed "That'a way"

"Better hurry" Tobias muttered as I bolted towards it.

FIVE MINTUTES!

Had I really been that distracted?

I jumped into the nearest stall, tearing the clothes from my body as I already thought of my normal form.

My bat form.

My pants and socks slipped off me as I began to shrink, and I tore my shoes off with them, leaving only my morphing outfit.

I heard someone come in, and almost freaked when I saw a hand on top of the door.

"You okay in there?" I heard Jake ask.

(Yeah. Before you scared the bejesus out of me!)

"Just hurry up" he muttered as I started to grow again. Once fully dressed I opened the stall, going out and pretending to wash my hands.

"Cutting it close"

"Blame Marco for the distraction"

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrowat me in the mirrors reflection. I looked at my own face; one I rarely ever saw anymore.

Not like I needed to or anything. Just some messy sandy hair and wierd coloured eyes anyway...

"What? It's true! Him and girls man..."

Jake snorted, then left "Just try not to forget next time"

"Unless I want to"

"What?"

"Which I don't" I assured him, following him out.

"You realise that-"

"I know, I know. And I'm telling you I wont" I assured him, then looked around the food court.

"Hey, I'm gonna take off. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure, go for it. Just don't loose those clothes or Rachel will have your head"

I snorted "Don't I know it"

We split up and I went for the exit, then changed my direction to go look in some shops, just browsing this and that.

I was admiring the sweets, like Ax always did, when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered to the blond-haired boy who looked about my age, mooving on and towards the door of the shop.

I suddenly feel something squeezing my arm, turning to see it was the guy who had my arm. And he looked...

Well, nicely put; he looked pissed.

"Um... hi? Do I know you?" I asked politely, trying to pry my arm out of his grasp, almost having a panic attack when I thought that this guy might be a controller.

"You don't know me, but your _friends _sure do" He said the word 'friends' with such distaste it was... kinda unnerving.

"And which friends would they be?"

"The Animorphs" He hissed in my ear.

It dawned on me then. Who he was... _what _he was...

Or what he _should _have been.

"You're David"

He smiled a little "Correct. Now, let's take a walk outside, shall we?" he yanked me along, until I pulled myself from his grasp, just following him along.

(Guys! If you can hear me, we've got trouble!) I called to whoever could hear me, hoping they'd get the message.

After I didn't hear anything, I added (It's your friend David! He's come back!)

(WHAT!) I heard Ax and Tobias shout in unison, almost giving me a headache.

I continued to play Mr. Innocent, following David up to the roof of the building.

"So, David, I thought you were a rat"

"I am"

"Oh"

"And you're really a bat"

I stopped in my tracks "How... did you know that?"

He turned back to me, smiling "I know everything"

"All right punk, what the hell do you want with me" I snarled, shovig him against the wall. He just chuckled.

"Just to talk"

"About?"

"About how your life was ruined the way mine was, all because of... _them_"

"Say what?"

"Coming? Because I can't be in the open for long"

I let go of him, and he went up the steps to the roof, with me blindly following him.

"So, how'd you get this body back?"

"Same way you did. Crayak"

I flinched at the thought.

"All right rat boy, whats your deal?" I asked, folding my arms and leaning against the door. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Don't you miss your family?"

"Course I do. But I'm not gonna whinge about it"

"They made you like this" he continued, almost not hearing me.

"Oh, because Rachel threatened your family?"

His turn to flinch.

_Steeerike _one for the bat boy!

"You don't know what they put me through! They made me a RAT!" He yelled, slamming me into the door.

"So? You threatened to sell them out. Fair trade I think"

He grinded his teeth "You're really not getting me"

"Yes, I am. Boohoo David. Boo-fucking-hoo. _They_ weren't the ones who decided to sell a box, _they _weren't the ones who took your family, and most of all_, they _weren't the ones who killed someone innocent just to get payback"

"I WANTED A NORMAL LIFE!" He shrieked in my face.

"Boo-fucking-hoo" I restated, looking blandly down at him.

Sarcasm is what I do best.

Too bad sarcasm will also get me killed one of these days.

"All right, you asked for it! You and me, one on one right here!"

"How about somewhere less crowded. Say... the construction site, tonight"

"Oh no you don't. You're not gonna get your little Animorphbuddies to help you"

"I wont. Just you and me, one on one.They wont come near the place"

He looked at me, then around.

"All right then. But you'd _better_ be there" he growled, turning and walking away. A few minutes later a golden eagle rose from the roof, taking off into the afternoon sky.

I put my head back against the door and sighed.

"DAX!"

"YAAAH!" I yelped, spinning around and putting my fists up as someone broke through the door.

That someone happened to be Marco, closely followed by Jake and Rachel.

"Where is he!" Rachel snapped, but right now I wasn't caring about her.

"MARCO YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"AAH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! STOP CHASING MEEEEE!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Well, there ya go peoples.**

**Sorry, but I'm totally out of the loop right now...**

**Please review for this poor, sick little maniac over here... **

**Thankyou those that do, and your wish shall be granted, whatever it may be!**


	2. FIGHT!

**I'm baaaack! WHOOO! YEAH!**

**GO MEE! WHEE!**

**Aaaand, hopefully surprises in this one! AND SOMEONE I HOPE A CERTAIN SOMEONE DOESNT OBJECT TOOOO! AAAH! SORRRY!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x--x-x-xx-_**

I looked around, sighing. Completely deserted.

"All right you butthead, where are you?" I muttered under my breath, my fists clenched as I walked along.

(You call him a butthead he's not gonna show)

(Shut _up_ Rachel! I'm amazed I ever let you in on this!)

(You didn't have a choice)

I growled inwardly, knowing she was right. Jake sent these two idiots with me, in case something went wrong.

Everyone else was to just stay back and watch.

(Would you two just... shut it for now? I'm kinda on edge as it is!) I told her and Marco, the two fleas hanging around in my hair.

(Well, youve only got yourself to blame) Marco said calmly, and I just wanted to make him regret being on my head.

(ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!) Jake roared, making me flinch a little, then I quickly recovered by pretending I'd stepped on something. David couldn't know, or even suspect, they were around.

(Thanks Jake, almost blew it for all of us) I muttered, then lookedup into thesky, letting out a slow yawn.

(He is most definately hiding from us) Ax said, and I just wanted to roll my eyes at him, instead going over and looking through an old broken window, tapping the edges of it, then crying out as I cut my finger.

"I got an owwie" I mumbled, putting my bleeding finger in my mouth and sucking, hoping the pain would go away.

(DA-) I jumped, then heard a horrid sound, turning to see a large object flying at me.

BeforeI could even think of moving, I was down, my head hiding the gravel.

CRAAAAASSSHHH!

Everything seemed to explode around me, and for a second I'd honestly thought the thing had hit me.

Then I heard "MOVE!" And was being dragged along.

"What the-?" I barely got sight of black hair, before I looked up to see the building was collapsing.

"OOOHSHIIIII-" I got myself up, running as fast as I could, tripping and falling, covering my head as it felt like the sky itself was collapsing.

"Oh shit indeed" I heard suddenly, my ringing ears confusing me as to where the voice was coming from. I looked up to see David above me, a smirk on my face.

Had he saved me?

Wait...he couldn't... he was the one who set the trap for me, wasnt he?

"How you got out of that one I'll never know. I honestly thought it would hit you"

"You're a tricky sucker, aren't you?" I said as I got up, feeling like something _had_ hit me.

(Jake? Did you-)

(We saw someone, but we don't know who it was) Cassie informed.

(It was too dark) Tobias complained.

I almost rolled my eyes at him, instead focusing on the boy in front of me.

"Well, you fell for it"

"All right you, let's get this over with" I held up my fists, and he just burst out laughing.

"How about we settle this the Animorph way?"

(WHY THAT-)

(RACHEL SHUT UP!) I yelled, almost loosing my 'confused' face.

"What way?"

He smiled "One on one, animal to animal"

"Sure thing"

He started to demorph, and I did too, keeping my eyes trained on him.

I felt the my wings forming, connecting my torso to my arms, as my ears moved to the sides of my head, seeing a tail shoot out of David's spine, eyes becoming tiny black dots as white fur sprouted on him.

It was gross to watch.

(You know how g-)

I never got to finish, because at that moment, David shot forward, grabbing my throat in his tiny little teeth.

(DAX!)

(DONT YOU DARE MOVE!) I yelled at them, stopping my demorph and starting to remorph straight away.

(Not the best move you butthead) I told David, growing, until his tiny teeth couldnt hold me anymore and I batted him off me with hands that were starting to grow enormous.

(You asked for it!) He started to morph as well, and I knew exactly what he was morphing.

It was kind of ironic, in a sense.

I was morphing a white tiger.

(This look familiar, Davo?) I mocked as I saw his mane sprouting.

(Puh-leese! You think you can beat me with that?)

I flicked my tail as I shot out, grinning a toothy grin.

(I almost got rid of Jake that way)

(Ah, but this guy is a bit heavier than the boy Jake morphed)

(Not by much)

(Probably by enough)

He just laughed at me, starting to pace. I did too, both of us starting to go around in a strange circle.

(I can't believe they even kept you on the team!)

(Well at least they know I'm a team player) I shot back, hating myself for sounding oh so lame right then.

He stopped, making me stop.

(Well, we gonna finish this or what?)

Before I could even think of answering, I lunged forward, giving his face a good smack with my paws. He reeled back a little, but then his attack was even more brutal.

Thats because he remembered to use his claws.

Lights exploded behind my eyelids as I felt the sting on my face, backing up and trying to shake it off.

(Had enough?)

(I aint no quitter) I hissed, then exploded forward again, feeling the tiger mind in me combine with my own.

Soon, I gave myself up to the tigers instinct, letting it lead me as things got heated, and I could barely keep up with what was going on. The speed of the tiger was nothing I'd ever experienced before.

And David knew a bit more about fighting as a big cat than I did.

Sadly.

David slammed me in the side, knocking me down and going for the killing bite, but I kicked him in the head, continuing to kick until he moved away, my claws fully extended as I fought him off me.

(Dax! Its...Jake! We have to get him out of there!)

(This is his fight, and... we said we would...)

(We would what? LET HIM DIE!)

(NO! LET HIM FIGHT!)

(GUYS! SHUT UP ALREADY! STOP MAKIN IT A DRAMA!) I roared at them in my head, grabbing Davids leg and yanking as hard as I could, let go as he kicked me in the head. I fought to see again, hearing David laughing.

(What, had enough?)

(Bull)

He laughed again, almost prancing away from me, around a corner.

(Then come and get it!)

(Fine!) I darted after him, feeling oh so woozy all of a sudden...

(DAX! NO! HES GOT ANOTHER-)

_SNAP!_

(AAAAAAAAAH!)

(-trap)

Pain exploded up my leg as I saw it was one of those hunters traps, seeing my leg was broken, and I was stuck.

(How the hell- DAVID!)

All of a sudden my neck was in his jaws.

(Had enough yet?)

(You think you've won?)

(We'll, you'll be dead in seconds if I snap your neck)

(JAKE!) Cassie cried.

(ALL RIGHT! MOVE!)

(It still doesn't mean you've won)

(Oh really now?)

(Well, if you get rid of me my friends wont be happy)

(Are you realllly sure they're your _friends_?) He asked mockingly.

(Well, yeah, duh)

His grip on my neck tightened, and I could feel the air being shut off.

(Now, for the-AAAHH!) He suddenly let go, making my head drop to the ground, my ears being overloaded with the pained roar of the lion.

And suddenly, something else.

A BEAR!

Suddenly David was down, andI could barely make out the dark form of the bear standing over him.

(Rachel, is that you?)

(No) came the voice as I saw the bear grab Davids neck. Something must have been said, because then- (ALL RIGHT! I WON'T I SWEAR! JUST DONT KILL ME!)

Silence, then (I WONT! JUST LET ME GO!)

The bear let go of David, and he slunk off into the night.

Then... it turned to me.

I watched, dazed, as it foughed to get my leg out of the trap, then seeing the other Animorphs there.

(Dax, can you hear me?) Jake asked, his tail flicking back and forth.

(Yeah,I can hear ya) I grumbled.

(I think it is wise to demorph in your condition)

(Tell me something I don't know) I grumbled, feeling myself shrinking. The others, all but the bear who had saved me, started to demorph. I began to morph human, feeling the strain on my already tired body, but doing it anyway. When I was done I just sat there stupidly, looking up at everyone.

(All right) Came a new voice, and I watched as the bear demorphed, and I thought I would be seeing blond hair emerge from that head, but instead dark, messy hair exploded from it, and the face began to resemble-

"Well" I blinked "Thats something I don't know"

"Or someone" He said.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**MUAHAHAHA! A CLIFFIE! WHOOOHOOO! YAAY! GO ME!**

**Now im gonna go fall over and pass out! BYYYYYE!**


	3. Explanations, please?

**OKAY! EVERYONES SO INSANE! AAAAH!**

**CONTINUING NOW!**

**AND WARNING FOR MORE SPOILERS AHEAD! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**OH! ONE MORE THING! THIS IS FOR LAUR4! WHOOOO! GO SIS! ITS HER BIRTHDAAY! WHOOOHOOO! GO HER! WHEEEEEE!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-xx--x-x-x-xx-x-x--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-_**

I folded my wings in, looking at the 'new ' guy.

Although, the rest of the Animorphs seemed to know him pretty well.

They were all calling him something like... Poo?Peee?

Oh I have no idea.

I just hung upside down in the rafters looking down at the group, feeling strangely left out as they talked to him.

Well, besides being near Tobias in the rafters, I felt very left out of this group thing.

(So, where did this guy come from?) I asked him as everyone below got settled.

(Well... maybe-)

"Okay, tell us where you've been" Jake demanded, folding his arms and leaning back against a stall door. The guy with the name I didn't quite catch stared back at Jake, grey eyes giving nothing away.

"I've been off in space gettin with all these hot alien chicks"

I almost fell off my perch, hearing Marco choke on his own spit.

"Um..." Rachel was looking at him, and Ax didn't look very happy.

"Where do you think I've been?"

(In space getting your ass whipped by hot alien chicks?)

He glared at me "And thats what I get for saving your butt?"

(Yeah, until I know who the hell you are)

He gave me a very unhappy 'wave' then turned back to the group.

"And who is that guy?"

(His name is Dakota. And he arrived into our...group.. just days after you... became MIA) Ax looked embarrased, digging a hoof into the ground and looking away with all four eyes.

(Days? What?) This was news to me.

Then I remembered... Cassie was falling...that night!

It must have been that night!

Now... I just had to find out what must have been that night.

"And you just... let him take my place?"

"Well, it was a little more complicated than that..." I heard Cassie say, then start explaining my story asI stared at the guy. He looked at me from time to time, but that was it.

And then...

"So... any reason you guys didn't come look for me?"

"We thought you were dead"

"Well, I wasnt! I was kinda stuck between bits of rubble and you just left me there!" He snapped, looking at Ax and Cassie the longest. Cassie looked embarrased and ashamed, and Ax was avoiding looking at the guy.

"Well we couldnt see you! We called out and-"

"We barely had time to get the hell out of there ourselves!" Marco piped up, looking madder than I'd ever seen him. His duel personalities were always a little unnerving...especially when I saw this side.

The guy stalked over to Marco, and it was then I realised...

(Hey, you're a shortie too!)

He stopped, looking up at me.

"Like you can talk batboy"

(Hey, when I'm human I'm tall)

"But you're a bat right now"

(Doesn't mean I stay that way. And I'm sure I can kick your ass anyday)

"Hey! You want to-"

"ENOUGH!" Jake stepped in, exploding like usual.

He might have been shorter and maybe even younger than me, but when he was mad as hell... you learn how to hide. You could tell he had leader material.

I curled my wings up a little tighter, then watched as he glared at the guy, rubbing his head, then "Pilot, can you tell us where you've really been all this time?"

"In hiding" He said simply, and then it all suddenly clicked.

(Your name is... Pilot?)

His head snapped back up at me "So?"

I couldnt hold it in. My little bat self laughed as hard as I could as I could at him.

(Your...name... is.. Pil-ahahahaha!) I almost fell off my perch, instead moving up into the rafters and just laying myself on a beam, unable to stop laughing.

"SO WHAT! COME HERE AND SAY THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He screeched, and I just laughed more.

"Dax!" Jake snapped.

(I'm sorry...but...he...whoo! AHAAHAHAHA!)

"And what's that guys name?" I heard... oh my god.. _Pilot!..._ Pilot ask someone.

"His name is Dakota" I heard Rachel say, and I swear I could have.. done something not nice to her.

Suddenly he was laughing "And you say my name is bad! AHAHAHA!"

"CAN WE BE SERIOUS HERE!" Jake roared, and everything in the room went dead silent. Even Cassies animals.

We all looked at him, and Jake said "Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

"I was in hiding. I wasn't gonna come out until I knew it was safe"

(Sounds reasonable) Tobias spoke up for the first time, and I looked over at him. Those fierce eyes staring down at everyone below, and I returned to my perch upside down.

(Why did you save me?) I asked, looking over at him.

"Gee, because I'm such a nice person" He replied sarcastically.

(Oh yeah, we can really see that) I muttered, turning suddenly serious.

"At least I saved your life! Give me a little credit!"

(I am. Just curious why you did it is all)

"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway, and we all jumped, going into hyperactive mode.

We all looked to see a familiar head of red hair.

"Mel, hey" Marco waved, and she just ignored him, moving over to stand under me, looking up and smiling.

"Hey Dax"

(Hey) I returned the greeting, a little embarrased now everyone was watching us.

"Aaaand whos this?" She asked, pointing to Pilot.

"It's Pilot. Long story short; he's like Dax and David were, only...we thought we'd lost him during a mission"

(Instead he is here, alive and well) Ax said, again still not sounding too sure of himself.

"Yeah, funny that"

(If I could I'd roll my eyes at you) I sighed, letting out a bat yawn.

"Whyyy? What happened tonight?" Mel asked, looking up at me again.

(Uuuuh, long story?) I said sheepishly.

"Well? I'm listening" She looked at everyone else.

"I saved your 'boyfriends' butt" Pilot said, glaring at me again.

"So, he's my boyfriend? What does that have to do with anything?"

_Yeow! Score one for Melanie!_

Pilot looked a little shocked to be honest.

"So yeah... heard from Erek that David's prowling around again"

(He is)

"Who's David?"

I fell off my perch. Which actually landed on Mel's head.

"Ow! Dax!"

(Mel... you're incredible, you know that?) I asked her, letting myself slide downher back and straight onto the floor.

"Well, thaaanks" I knew she was rolling her eyes at me, but right now I was more interested in the straw I'd landed on, finding it simply facinating for some reason.

"Are you all right there Dax?"

(Oh I'm fantastic! I'm enjoying the view from the floor, very nice!) I said enthusiastically, not moving.

"I can't believed I actually risked my life to save you" Pilot muttered, looking down at me. Or...at least I thought he was...could've been looking at his feet for all I knew.

(Well, we finally agree on somethin there Pilot old buddy)

"I am not your buddy"

(Ever heard of a joke?)

"You do know I could stomp you?"

(Go ahead then)

"DAX! AND DON'T YOU DARE!" Mel scooped me up, holding me close.

(Mel-)

"No, I'm not going to let him stomp you"

(I was kidding! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WANT HIM TO STOMP ME! GAAH!) I struggled to get away from her.

I heard Pilot snickering, muttering (Yeah yeah, laugh it up pretty boy. You'll get yours soon)

"My what?" He snorted, and I heard Jake sighing.

"All right, this meeting is over, everyone get the hell out of here and go home"

We all looked at him.

"What? I'm too tired to deal with you idiots right now"

We continued to stare as hemorphed into a peregrine falcon and took off.

"Wow, think Jake's snapped?" Mel whispered in my ear. I attempted to shrug my little bat shoulders.

(I have nooo idea)

"Well you heard him" Cassie piped up "Get out of here, all of you. I have to give the animals their meds and I don't want any of you hanging around"

We left, Mel carrying me outside as she walked out with everyone else.

"I think they've both snapped" Rachel muttered, shaking her head.

"Jakes tired. He hasn't slept for a week" Marco muttered, glaring at her, then morphing and flying off.

"What about Cassie?" Pilot asked.

"PMS I'm guessing. Either that or she's pregnant" Mel said casually, and I thought I heard Pilot choke on his own spit. I snickered, then pushing off and flying into the night.

Oh how I loved Mel's blunt attitude.

_-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x--_

**HOPE YA LIIIKED! I HOPE IT WAS GOOOOOD! ESPECIALLY YOU LAUR4! WHOOO! YAAAY! **

**BYE BYE NOW!**


	4. We're in trouble!

**Doda...write I must for the peoples...**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

I yawned, wondering how I'd gotten here.

"Would you shut up? You're sposed to be-"

(I know what I'm sposed to be doing you nimwad)

"Nimwad?"

(Yea-)

"Stop it" Jake hissed, glaring at us both. We both pretty much shut up right there, me remaining up in the shadows of the roof while the two leaned against the wall. Their job was to get into that office, all the while looking casual. My job was lookout.

Although I had no idea how they'd pull this off. I mean, sure, they had the cleaner outfits and everything, but...come on, seriously. They were just standing there like idiots waiting for the guy to come out of his office, pretending to-

_Kchink!_

I blinked, watching the door to this guys office open, then Jake and Pilot sprung into action.

"Cleaners" Jake said in a gruff voice, almostsounding like an adult.

"Say what?"

"We're here to clean your office for you sir" Pilot chimed in, and I snorted from my place.

(Yeah, you guys are naturals)

I saw Pilot twitch, knowing he was probably just itching to get his hands around my neck.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, but I never asked for any cleaners"

"We were told you wanted this place clean before tomorrow"

"Who told you that?"

God they were idiots.

"Your boss"

(Idiots, should have said _you _did!)

Behind his back, Pilot made a rude gesture. I groaned, knowing we were doomed.

"My boss hey?" The guy raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

They'd blown it.

"And would you happen to know what my bosses name is?"

"He never said, but he-"

Again, a laugh.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, but my boss is not a he"

Totally, completely, royally... blew it.

"Well, um..."

"Perhaps we were mistaken as to which office we were told to clean" Pilot said politely, and the guy blinked.

"Perhaps you were"

"Because we spoke to a he who told us to clean this office and-"

"I don't think so" He grabbed Jake's arm, yanking him roughly down the hall, Pilot following.

"Exc-"

The guy knocked Pilot roughly back, hitting the floor.

"Hey! I-"

(Pilot dont you dare morph! That's not gonna help Jake!)

He looked up at me, growling then shaking his head.

(Use your head you numbskull! What the hell do you think will happen when you morph?)

I think it just clicked.

Goddamn idiot.

(All right! We got what we need!) I heard Tobias yell from somewhere.

(Good, but we got a situation)

(What kind?) Cassie asked.

(The one that says there's gonna be alot of screaming and running and general madness)

(Oh wonderful) Marco muttered.

(My thoughts exactly) I retorted, following Pilot who had gotten up and was going after Jake and the big guy.

I watched as Pilot jumped on this guys back, belting the snot out of him and trying to force him to let Jake go.

Which is when the trouble started.

Two more guys came out of no-where, grabbing Pilot roughly andthrowing him off their 'friend'.

"You called Visser?"One of them asked, the other holding Pilot down, pinnned to the ground. He struggled, but-

Then it hit me.

They'd called him Visser!

(We are in deep shit) I hissed, watching as Jake was taken by the other guy.

And they couldn't morph!

(Whats going on! Where are you guys!) Cassie cried.

(Same place as we were before) I muttered (Only... we seem to have pissed of Visser Three)

I heard Marco cursing, and Rachel said something I couldn't quite hear.

(Flies are useless in this environment) Ax pointed out, and it was then I got an idea.

(Okay guys, time to drop a bomb)

I fluttered just a little to get to another dark place, seeing them look up to see what the noise was. I stayed very still, focusing my mind on morphing, hoping this would work without me killing myself. Or being caught in mid-morph and being fried.

Wasnta good thought in my mind.

"Did you hear that?"

"I-oomph!" Jake decided at that time it was a good idea to kick the guy who was holding him where no guy wants to be kicked. At the same time, Pilot manged to get his arm loose, somehow kicking and throwing the guy off him.

It was both good for me, and bad for the situation.

I saw the guys pull out dracon beams, and I saw Visser Three start to demorph.

I was almost done!

Almost wasn't good enough.

"You little creeps" One said in the whiny voice, and I could tell he was still in pain from being kicked. It would have been funny if the situation wasnt so tense.

(GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!) I screamed before the support beam broke from my weight, and both me and the beam fell straight onto the wheezy guy.

_FWUMP!_

Well, at least it knocked the idiot out.

Then all attention was on me. Who was still too little to do much.

"Andalite!" The second guy hissed, and I saw Visser Three still morphing.

(GUYS IM GONNA BE SHISHKABOBED IF YOU DONT GET HERE NOW!) I screamed to the others, seeing Jake glaring at me, then grabbing Pilot and darting off down the hall. I thought I saw them go around a corner, but I wasnt sure.

(Yes, how unfortunate for you) I said as I started to finally grow. I had aquired Ax not long ago, mostly just for the fun of it. I never knew I'd actually need it.

Lucky me.

Visser Three was quickly catching up, and I managed to finish just before him, awkwardly whipping my tail forward and slicing the guys gun in half. I laughed.

(THIS IS SO COOL!)

Then I had a blade pressed to my throat.

(Okay, not cool) I whimpered.

(Foolish young warrior) He sneered, those eyes full of pure evil.

(I may be foolish, but-) I felt the andalite instincts kick in then, which stopped me for a minute.

(What are you thinking?) He snarled,and suddenly he was missing a tail.

(SCORE!) I yelled, then running after Pilot and Jake, who were now in a battle of their own. Jake was in his battle morph, and Pilot was only half morphed. Hork-Bajir were swarming around them.

I came in, swinging my tail left and right, slicing and dicing. Soon Jake and I had managed to thin them out enough for Pilot to finish morphing.

(Hey look! An elevator!) I said smartly, slamming my funny hand painfully on the button and anxiously waiting as I turned my stalk eyes back, swishing left and right again as more Hork-Bajir came at us.

Then...the Visser and his companion appeared.

(Uh-oh) Pilot muttered, baring his teeth a little.

(Come ooon! Whats taking so long! Jeez!) I pressed the button again and again, hoping to speed up the damn lift.

(Well well, it seems the brave andalites are trapped) Visser Three said smugly.

(Is he blind? Doesn't he notice the thing behind you?) Came a voice, and I jumped.

(We're here! Sorry! We couldn't find anywhere to morph!) Tobias cried, and I groaned a little.

(Afraid young andalite?) The Visser asked me smugly.

(Not really) I muttered, then he turned his attention to Pilot.

(Ah.I see you got out alive after all Pilot)

(He knows who you are?) I asked him.

(Yeah, he knows who I am) Pilot muttered, and I decided now was the time to lay off the guy who turned to the Visser (It's hard to kill me)

_Ding!_

(Fina-freakin-ly!) I grunted, letting Jake and Pilot in first, then jumping in myself.

(Everyone with us!) I called. They were.

I pushed the button to shut the door, suddenly wondering why the Visser wasnt stopping us and the guys weren't firing at us.

(Uh, guys-)

But it was too late by then.

Seconds later we were all screaming our lungs out as the lift fell at horrible speeds.

_--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can! I promise!**

**Until then...ENJOY THE MADNESS!**


	5. AAAAH!

**Okay! As promised! Here it is!**

**And sis...want me to draw a target on my butt so you can aim better? ;)**

**Me? Sugar? Noooo, never!**

**ONWARDS WITH THE TORTURE!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-_**

We screamed, fell, screamed some more...fell some more...

And did I mention the screaming?

Cause...along with the falling...there was a hell of a lot of that going on too.

I never wanted to have wings more in my life.

_CREEEEEEEEEEE-CRCRASSH!_

I was suddenly hitting the floor very very hard, pain shooting through my body and my heart leaping out of my chest.

(ARE WE DEAD YET!) I screamed.

(NO!) Pilot screamed back.

I opened my eyes...all four of them... looking around and seeing all... well, us three guys, were alive. So I was guessing/hoping the others were too.

(Uh, guys?)

Jake called everyone, and I was amazed we were all alive.

(Pansy) Pilot muttered, and I glared at him.

(Oh, and you _weren't _screaming for your life?)

(SHUT UP!) Jake roared, his golden eyes glowing viciously.

We all fell silent, and then Cassie said something I don't think we realised until then.

(How did we manage to survive a thirty story drop?)

(Unless... ) Marco trailed off.

(Unless we haven't reached the bottom yet!) Tobias cried, and I let out what could have been a wheezing sound.

(You mean we're standing here, hanging who knows how far up from our death?) I asked, sharing a look with Pilot, before looking away from him.

I was _not _a pansy! I just... valued my life!

(It seems very likely) Ax said.

(And where are all of you guys?) I asked.

(In Jake's ears) Cassie replied, and I rolled my eyes. Or...at least I think I did. Hard to tell being an Andalite and all.

(How long do you guys have in morph?) Jake asked.

(We have approximately one hour left in morph)

(Ax, you are _so_ annoying sometimes) I muttered, looking around the elevator, seeing what looked like a camera.

(So now what do we do? Sit here and wait for this thing to fall the rest of the way down?) Rachel asked, probably annoyed that she never got a chance to kick butt.

(How about we find a way out of here) Pilot suggested, and I saw him demorphing.

(WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOURE GONNA-)

(Look, if that really is a camera, it won't make any difference if theyre watching me or not. They know who and what I am, so it doesn't matter anymore) He said almost bitterly, and I watched as he became more human.

(Well, when you put it that way...) I trailed off, my four eyes searching every nook and cranny of this elevator for a way out.

(Isn't there usually one of those hatch thingys up the top?) I wondered, focusing on looking upwards.

Jake looked up as well (Well, looks like theres something up there. In the corner)

I looked again. (Oh, yeah)

"One of you give me a boost and I'll see what it is"

I looked at the guy,trying to glare at him. He just rolled his eyes at me, then looked over at Jake.

(All right, just dont... break my back or anything)

"Pfft! I aint heavy"

(Well tiger backs aren't for standing on)

He shrugged, then let Jake move into a good position, then carefuly got onto his back, standing then reaching up for whatever it was in the corner. I moved forward, or as much asI could, towards them.

(Careful, it might be-)

_AWOOO! AWOO!_

A horrible red flashing light and a siren sounded as he pushed upwards.

_SCAREEEEEE!_

(WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-)

The floor beneath us suddenly dropped away, and we were all falling again, this time down the elevator shaft.

(AAAAAH!) We all screamed.

Suddenly, I stopped falling, grabbing as tightly as I could with weak andalite arms to whatever I'd grabbed onto.

It just happened to be Pilot's waist.

"I don't swing that way!"

(And I don't think I can hold on!) Jake cried from above us, and I realised what had happened.

Jake had grabbed onto the sides of the elevator, digging his claws in, and Pilot had grabbed onto him, and I somehow had managed to grab onto Pilot.

(WERE GONNA DIIIIIIE!) I wailed!

"I don't know what your problem is! You're a bat! You're not supposed to be scared of heights!"

(I'm not! I just happen to not like falling very very fast down an elevator shaft to my death is all!)

Then what he said hit me.

It also meant I had to let go.

(Dax just let go! You can demorph in time!) Jake groaned, and I know he was straining from the weight.

"Yeah! And if you don't let go we all die!" Pilot snapped.

(Alll right! I'll do it! BUT IF I DIE IM COMING BACK TO HAUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!)

(Just do it!) Jake yelled.

(FINE!) I let go, half wanting to scream and freak out, the other half of me somehow managing to focus long enough to start demorphing.

Every second I was just waiting to feel myself hit and then...nothing. But somehow, I managed to keep demorphing through my painic, obviously screaming the whole way.

And of course using some words that my mother would not be proud of.

The second I got wings I opened them, flapping with all my might and feeling the strain, then fighting to get upright.

The second I did I found out how close I'd come to being splattered bat.

One floor.

ONE FREAKIN FLOOR!

(OH THATS IT! IF YOURE NOT ALREADY DEAD PILOT IM GONNA KILL YOU!) I screeched, flapping back upwards with all my might.

When I did I sawanother winged creature. I echolocated, seeing-

Well, Jake was human, and barely hanging on it seemed.

(Come on Jake, morph again!I know you can do it!) I heard Cassie encourage him.

(Yeah, what she said) I heard Pilot say, and realised he was the...well, the bird I saw.

(Yeah, come on buddy) Marco encouraged. I didn't see any changes in him even as I got up close to him, flapping around the inside of the lift above him. He looked like he was about to fall asleep...

(JAKE MORPH NOW!) I yelled. He jerked, and I saw the changes begin.

Feathers exploded across his skin and his face stretched out, hardening into a beak. When he lost his fingers he started to fall, and I knew he was probably feeling just how I'd felt, only he was a little less vocal about it.

Seconds later he was up by us, fine it semed.

(All right, we all here?)

When we all responded, he said (Okay, I guess we find a way out of here)

(I think I saw something open when I was screaming my lungs out on the plumm-

_Crr!_

All three of us looked up as the remnants of the elevator moved. All of us continued to watch as it moved, then moved again, then inched downwards-

(MOVE!) Jake yelled, which got us moving again.

(FOLLOW ME!) I yelled, flapping downwards, almost having a heart attack when I heard the elevator finally give way.

(HOW FAR!)

(I DONT KNOW! JUST TURN WHEN I TELL YOU TO!) I yelled, hearingmy echolocation to guide me.

Closer...closer...

There!

(TURN NOW!) I screamed, darting into the entrance, hoping the two followed me as the elevator screamed past, turning and finding a beam to land on, my little bat heart racing. Thankfully, they had.

(Whoo! That was close!)

(Sure was, not let's never think, speak, or _do_ that again) Jake muttered as he and Pilot landed on the ground.

(I'm with you) I muttered, and Pilot laughed.

(Lets do that again and again and again!)

(I wonder where we are) I ignored Pilots obvious sarcasm, more interested in where we were.

(Think you can go see for us?) Jake asked.

(Sure thing) I said, looking out to the dim light around the corner. I flapped my little wings, darting around the corner and out, yelping as I nearlyhit a large cement pole. I fell, skidding understomething, then realised what it was.

(Guys! We've found a carpark!)

(A what?) Pilot asked.

(You know, that thing that the things with four wheels go to sleep)

(Butthead)

(No, bathead!)

(You two!)

(God, and we thought one of them was bad enough) Cassie groaned.

(Hey! How many times have I saved your butt!) Pilot yelled, and I just sighed, looking out into the carpark, seeing a car pull out, then drive away.

At that time I got a brilliant idea.

(Hey, we could drive out of here!)

(And get noticed? I don't think-)

(Look, we're dead meat anyway. It's not gonna hurt us to drive out of here, and maybe pass off as looking like normal working people)

(Well, whatever gets us out of here, I don't care) Jake sighed, and I could tell he was feeling tired again.

(All right! It's decided) I flapped back into the safety of the elevator hallway, echolocating around to make sure there were no cameras around, and when I saw there weren't, landed awkwardly beside Jake and Pilot.

(All right, lets demorph and morph)

Soon the three of us were human, and I peeked out into the carpark, looking left then right, not seeing anyone.

"All right, I think we're all good" I stepped out, then went over to the first car I saw, testing it to see if it was locked. Jake and Pilot followed, kind of keeping low, which reminded me that I should too. We checked doors of cars, all of us growing more dissapointed as we darted through the carpark.

"Shit!" I heard Pilot hiss, then an alarm sounded.

"Dammit Pilot!" Jake snapped, darting over to Pilot, and I saw them whispering things as the car alarm sounded nice and loud.

At that time, I saw a cool car, darting over to it. A porche...

And, whaddya know? It was unlocked.

"Hey! Old married couple! Stop bickering! I found-" I looked up to see some woman clobber Jake over the head with something, and he fell hard. Pilot turned around, then screamed something I couldn't understand, dodging out of the way of the womans...what looked like purse.

I darted over as Pilot kept her... uh, occupied, picking Jake up under the arms and dragging him away, Pilot soon helping me by picking up his legs and we both went as fast as we could away from the woman and over to the nice pretty porche I'd picked out, struggling to put him in the backseat.

"Hey! Get back here you kids!" She screamed, looking like she was about forty or so, but with a hell of a fight still in her.

"Get in!"

"All right!" He dove into the passengers, while I got in the drivers, both of us slamming the doors. I frantically searched for a spare key, then realised...

The keys we're in the ignition.

"What kind of idiot-"

"I DONT CARE, JUST DRIVE!" Pilot screeched.

"ALL RIGHT! Pushy pushy" I muttered, seeing the woman at his window, turning the key and hearing the engine roar to life.

"Oh yeah baby!"I laughed, hearing Pilot yelp as the woman beating the window, putting my hand on the lever and putting it reverse. I slammed my foot on the gas, hearing and feeling the car screeching backwards, and I turned the wheel to get out of the parking spot.

And suddenly... I found myself doing a royal burnout.

"AAAH!" We both screamed as I remembered to take my foot off the pedal.

We suddenly came to a stop, and Pilot turned to glare at me.

"What? At least I got us away from the mad woman"

He rolled his eyes, and I spun the wheel, putting us in drive and putting my foot on the gas.

And suddenly we were screeching backwards.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO _DRIVE!_" He snapped.

"BATS CANT DRIVE!" I screamed in response as I slammed my foot on the brake, spinning the wheel and turning us around. He yelped, hitting the window.

"Hey!"

"No time! Look behind us!"

He did.

"Oh...shiiiiit!"

"No shit! Now lets go! GIDDYUP!" I slammed it in drive, making sure it was there, and then hitting the gas pedal with all I had. We shot forward, tires screeching in protest and the car itself swerving left and right before exploding towards the wall.

"TURN YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL DUH!" I slowed, spun the wheel, then hit the ramp down with a horrific thud.

"Ooops! I feel sorry for the owner of this baby!" I laughed as we bounced down it, hitting the side a couple of times as we turned down, a horrible screeching coming from the side of this baby.

Down and down...

"Hey, hows Jake?"

Pilot turned to look back at Jake.

"Still unconcious"

"What about everyone else?"

(We're all here and wondering what the _hell_ is going on!) Marco snapped.

"Bat boy is takin us for a ride"

(Oh no) Was Tobias's response.

"Oh yeah! Haha! Here we go!" We suddenly popped out into the ground level, shooting forward and seeing Pilot hold onto the dashboard and door as I did, laughing and slamming my foot all the way down onto the gas, seeing the exit and going for it.

"WHOOOHOOO!"

"JESUS CHRIST WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Pilot screamed as I slammed through the gates, out onto the street and spinning the wheel, swinging madly onto the street and shooting off.

"Aw youre just sayin that to be niiice!" I chuckled, spinning wierdly into the next street and shooting down it.

"Please let me get out of this car alive so I can kill him, please" Pilot begged, and I snorted.

Some people were just... too uptight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Wow this was long and...well, long!**

**Hope ya enjoyed anyway! AHA! BYYYYE!**


	6. Airborne!

**Heh..ah dunno...**

**And if I don't review your chapters, its cause I barely have enough time to write anymore...**

**But I _will_ get to readin them, okay?**

**Okay!**

**Now, onwards! **

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-_

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"CATCH ME FIRST!" I ran, leaping awkwardly and snagging a branch, hauling myself up then starting to climb.

We'd finally managed to get away from everything and everyone, ending up skidding and almost crashing into a tree deep in the forest. Inches away, to be exact.

So now mister grumpy pants was chasing after me, trying to get his hands around my throat.

No idea why though. I mean, I thought I drove pretty well...

For a bat.

I climbed higher, looking back down to see the other Animorphs demorphing, and Pilot following me up the tree, his face..

Well, it was kinda red.

Wonder why?

As I got to the higher branches I started to demorph, knowing my time was running out.

(Dax, you have- oh, never mind then) Ax's voice rung through my head as my limbs shrunk at horrid speeds, and I fell a little. I saw Pilot smile, trying to grab me, but I scrabbled upwards again, just out of his grasp again, going faster now I was smaller, and the tree branches were thinner.

Soon, I took to the sky, yelling (How ya gonna kill me now!)

"OH YOU JUST WATCH ME!" He roared, then I saw him morphing.

Uh-oh.

Ooooh I just had to forget he could morph too didn't I?

Dammit! Now I was really dead!

I flapped my little wings, trying to find a good place to land and morph something that could kick his ass, hearing him laughing his head off...soon in thought speak.

I turned back, squeaking when I saw he was a bald eagle, knowing I shouldn't have pushed the guy.

IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN! WHY COULDNT THE GUY JUST LAUGH!

Yeeesh!

Stupid... sourpuss...

I flapped on, looking around, barely aware that there was something else up there with us.

Something that...really shouldnt have been there.

Well...it did...just...

(Dakota, you picked the wrooong day to mess with me!)

(Why are you always taking your problems out on meeee!) I whined, knowing he was getting closer. I flapped on, and... then it occured to me...

(Pilot?)

(What!)

(We have uh... follower)

He looked, seeing the golden eagle which seemed to be heading our direction.

(He's probably coming here to eat you!)

(Pilot! Use your head!)

(I am! And that guy looks hungry for bat meat!)

(PILOT IM SERIOUS HERE!) I snapped, (Look at the way he's flying... by the looks of it hes coming after you)

(What?)

Oh, so _now_ he got it?

(He's coming at you...not me)

(Uh...weird) He muttered. Then it hit me.

(DAVID!)

(What? Finally noticed me bat boy?)

(What are you doing back here! I thought-)

(Ah, all this time I thought it was Rachel, now... I know its you) David snickered, still going at Pilot. Very soon they'd meet...

Dammit! I just knew this was going to end up one big ugly mess!

I noticed Pilot climbing higher, realising what he was up to. Sadly so did David, and he started getting higher and higher too. And all I could do was watch!

(Get the others or something. I'll handle him)

(Ah bullshit! I aint leavin you here to take him)

(What are you gonna do as a bat? Squeal in his ear?)

Well...he had a point.

Still.. didn't mean I was gonna leave the idiot to fight off the guy who was originally after me in the first place.

I mean... I felt kinda rejected here.

I flapped away, not really getting anywhere as the two birds rose high in the air.

(Dammit!)

(Told you!)

(I aint a quitter!)

(Oh so _now_ you become brave)

(What the hells that sposed to mean!)

(Nevermind, just... get outta here will ya?)

(Oh for fucks sake just stop playin the hero you _moron_! You can't take him alone!)

(Just watch me!)

(I am! And everything in me tells me youre a MORON!)

(For the last time-) He cut off as David somehow managed to get the upper hand, diving. All I could do was watch as they fell, fighting and pecking at each other, using their talons to slice and dice each other.

How the hell was I gonna help him?

I had no bloody clue.

Then it hit me.

Morph of course!

But...what?

I was busy running through my list of possible morphs, when I felt something hit my face. I blinked, then saw Pilot starting to freefall, David floating lazily down after him.

(You're next little bat boy!)

(PILOT!)

Nothing.

(Fucking monkey mother-just... goddaaaammiiiit!) I screeched, flapping down after him as he passed me, looking pretty beat up.

(PILOT WAKE UP!)

Still nothing.

(FUCKING MORON!)

(DAX! PILOT WHERE ARE YOU TWO!)

(TOBIAS!)

I couldnt think now... I just...morphed...

Soon, my mad little flap kinda thing downwards turned more into a dive, and I managed to grab Pilot by the back, flapping and straining with all I had.

The strain on my newly formed wings almost killed me, but I managed to do it.

Barely inches from the ground.

GO ME!

(Damn Pilot... youre heavy)

(Aint) He whispered, and if I could have I would have rolled my eyes. I dropped him into a soft bit of meshy stuff on the grass, knowing I'd probably knocked him out again, but not caring as I took to the sky again.

Golden eagles were kinda fun to be honest.

Must be why David was one.

(DAKOTA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!) Tobias snapped.

(Well, if you must know, I'm one of the golden eagles youre probably now seeing) I said as David realised I was coming after him.

(And...whos the-)

(Take a guess) I growled.

(Maybe next time) David suddenly took off, and I was right after him, seeing Tobias had joined us.

We flew and flew, until David dissapeared into some kind of crowded place. We couldnt follow him.

(Dammit!)

(Nothing we can do) Tobias muttered.

(I know...better get back before Pilot becomes a nothlit) I grumbled.

I demorphed, feeling exhaustion creep through my whole body, turning...bat butt...and following Tobias back to the others.

The sun was starting to set as I saw Pilot, stil a bird, my heart leaping to my chest, wondering for a split second if he was still alive or not...

And then I saw...

(Is that...)

(Charlie)

(Damn dog) I muttered, flapping down and landing on a tree branch above them as he sniffed Pilot. I felt Tobias land beside me.

(Bad dog! Pilots not a play thing...or food! Bad!)

(Uh...Dax, I don't think the dogs gonna lis-)

Suddenly the dog looked up. And I swear... it looked like he was looking right at me.

(Um... Tobias?) I was kinda freaked out.

(Do not fear, I won't harm your friend)

(AAAH!) I shrieked, loosing my footing and crash landing on the ground.

THE DOG JUST FREAKIN _TALKED!_

(Oh good) Was all Tobias had to say.

_-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Meheheheh... hope ya all enjoyed... :)**

**And yes I do like my suspense...BUT SO DO YOU! YAAY! GO ME! **

**Read and review... IF YOU DARE! MUAHAHAHAA! **


	7. well, this is interesting

**um...dunno...**

**dedicated to laur4, cause shes always believed in me, and i hope she knows ill always believe in her too...**

**so yeah, here it is sis**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x--x-xx-x-x--xx-x-_

I think I was stunned.

No, seriously. I could...not..move on my own.

Rachel actually had to pick me up and take me back to the barn after Cassie had coaxed Pilot to demorph. Which, after that, he slipped back into unconciousness for some reason.

(It talked to me) I muttered limply in Rachels arms as Marco and Jake carried Pilot back to the barn, everyone else following, including talking Fid- I mean, Charlie.

(Dogs should not be talking to me. Not just the fact that things other than you guys are talking to a bat-me- is _waaay_ wrong, but the fact that an acutal _dog _is _talking_ is _wrong _on_ sooo_-)

"Dax, if you dont shut up I'm going to wring your little bat neck"

(Hey, you try being a bat thats been-)

"I _so_ dont care Dakota!" She grabbed my neck, bringing me up to her face. I sqeaked.

(Have mercy!)

"I'll show _you_ mercy you little-"

"Oh Rachel leave him be" Cassie chided, prying me from her hands and cradling me gently "He's just-"

(IM JUST A BAT! BE NICE WITH ME!)

"Ow! Dax!"

(It would be advisable to keep the noise level down for the time being, as-)

"What the-"

_Thump!_

"MARCO!"

"SORRY!"

"YOU COULD'VE-"

(ENOUGHT SHOUTING!) Tobias suddenly yelled, then when everyone shut up muttered (Geez, it's amazing I put up with you people sometimes)

"Did that dog just-"

(_Thankyou _for finally noticing!)

(I am not merely a-)

(This is quite strange indeed)

"Can we save it for when we all get to the barn!" Jake snapped, making all of us, even...talking dog.. jump.

"Well... yes sir!" Marco saluted, and Jake gave him a wary eye before Marco picked up Pilots head, and they continued to carry him back to the barn.

(I wouldnt be surprised if he's got brain damage from that) Tobias muttered as we all finally reached the barn, and Cassie set me on a stall door, which I used to climb up into the rafters beside Tobias.

Marco and Jake put him down in the middle of the floor, and Charile... talking Fido as I'd renamed him... sat beside him, with everyone taking their usual places. Ax flicked his tail, obviously cautious.

"Ooookay, now what?" Rachel asked.

(I believe I am...required to explain my presence here)

(Damn right...stupid talking Fido) I grumbled, catching a glare from Jake.

And if I'd been game I would've stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wassgoinon?"

(AAAAAH!)

Everyone jumped at the same time I think, and both Tobias and I lost our footing. I thumped to the ground, Tobias right beside me.

"PILOT!"

We all looked to see Pilot sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did I fall?"

(Yeees, and thanks to me you're still alive) I managed to scrabble up, checking myself for injuries. Surprisingly there were none.

He looked at me, completely stupified.

"Oh...yeah...David"

(YES DAVID YOU MORON!)

"Who you callin moron bat boy?" He asked as he stood up, making his way over to me but I was already shooting up towards the rafters, where he couldnt get me.

(And did I mention that your dog _TALKS_!)

"Are you eating too many hallucinigetic bugs?" Pilot asked me, crossing his arms over his chest.

(Oh ha ha, and just for that, an extra ha)

"Pilot, as strange as this sounds" Jake started, rubbing his forehead "your dog really does talk"

"Charlie does not talk"

(He does) Ax confirmed.

"HES A DOG! HOW CAN HE TALK!" Pilot shrieked like we were all crazy.

(I am not a dog)

Pilot spun around to look at talking Fido and blinked.

I swear, if I had been human I'd have been smirking.

"C-c-charlie?" He stuttered.

(Not my name, but yes Pilot, it's me)

"Whoa!" Pilot jumped, stumbling back before tripping over his own feet and falling over on his stupid ass.

Seconds later he was back up, looking around, brushing himself off.

"I meant to do that"

Oh I was trying so hard not to laugh at the guy.

He looked around, acting cool, then looked over at talking Fido.

"I knew there was something about you"

"Gee, and you didn't think to tell us?" Marco asked.

"Marco? Shut up" Rachel growled, which, suriprisingly, shut him up.

"Well, not like I knew my dog could talk, which, I'd like to know why and how you can talk, and why you didn't tell me sooner" Pilot turned back to his dog, and I managed to keep it to a snort.

"Shut up bat boy"

(Didn't say nothing)

"Both of you shut up" Jake growled, and we fell silent.

(I believe it's best I explain)

"Go ahead then" Cassie coaxed.

(My name is Jirik-Charvet-Kewal)

Ax visibly jerked. It looked like the poor guy was about to fall over.

(Uh, wait, is that what I think it is?) Tobias asked.

"I think it's-"

(It's an andalite name) Ax hissed.

"Andalite!" Marco and Rachel yelled together, and I almost fell off my perch.

"You're shittin me!"

(I shit you not)

That, coming from an andalite, just... was just too funny.

I fell, laughing my head off, not caring if I hurt myself in the process.

"DAKOTA JUST SHUT UP!"

I squeaked, instantly silent.

"Go on... um... Jirik"

(Thankyou. As you may have guessed, I am a _nothlit_. I came to this earth seeking refuge. I was... previously on the High Council)

(So it _is_ you!) Ax cried, making me jump again.

Damn insane aliens!

(You were-)

Jirik nodded his doggy head, sighing in our minds (Yes, young _aristh_, I was-)

"Was what?"

(I...committed crimes that were held highly offensive by the High Council)

"Like?" Pilot pushed.

(I...cannot say)

"We'll, how'd you manage to become a _nothlit_?" Rachel asked.

(I became aware of the presence of Yeerks on this planet, and decided to investigate)

"How?" Cassie asked.

(It was over time I noticed that some people changed. Not enough to make other humans aware of it, but enough for me to notice. They went to the same places every three days... and soon, I knew I had to find out what was behind those doors, and not as a human)

"Then...howd you get in?" Marco asked, and I had a feeling this was where the story would get interesting.

(I decided a domestiv animal would be best, as they could move in and out more easily than myself as a human. I soon found a dog with a litter of puppies, one of which I aquired. I snuck into one of the areas I'd been investigating. After a certain amount of time I found I was correct)

(Why have I got a feeling this story doesnt have a happy ending?) I whispered to Tobias. He just looked at me, and I fell silent again.

(During this mission, however, I was captured by a young female, who insisted on taking care of me, since I was 'too young to be alone', and had no choice but to stay as I was)

"Wow, thats so sad" Cassie whispered.

(Not as sad as you think. I later found this girl was actually one of your Chee friends. I talked to her, and soon, she introduced me to Erek. A year later... I met you, Pilot)

"Um...wow, quite a story" Pilot rubbed the back of his head again.

(Totally. Who knew talking Fido was actually a disgraced andalite turned _nothlit_?)

"Um, excuse me? Talking Fido?"

I looked down at Pilot who was glaring up at me.

(Yeees, I said that. Got a problem with that?)

"His name is Charlie-um, Jirik-whatever, and he's my friend!"

(And the point of this story iiiiis?)

"Thats it!" I saw him grab onto the ladder, making his way up to the rafters, and I squeaked.

(CANT YOU TAKE A SIMPLE JOKE!)

"NOT WHEN ITS ABOUT MY BEST BUDDY!"

(AAAAAH!) was all I had to say as I scrabbled around, trying to find a place he couldn't reach me. Which was...surprisingly harder than it sounds.

He managed to grab onto the beam, coming after me.

(STOOOOOP! IM INNOCENT!)

"OH BULLSHIT YOU ARE!"

(IM JUST A LITTLE BAT! DONT HURT MEEE!)

"IM GONNA WRING YOUR NECK!"

(WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE WRINGING MY NEEEEEECK!)

"You're just that annoying!"

(SHUT UP MARCO! YOURE NOT MAKING THIS EASIER!)

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU GIVE IT A REST FOR FIVE GODDAMN SECONDS!"

I yelped and fell off when Pilot was close to me, hitting the floor. Pilot managed to jump down, landing beside me, instantly grabbing me around the throat.

"If you ever say something bad about Charlie again you wont live to see another day"

(Okee) I squeaked.

He put me down, and just as he turned away I stupidly had to go and open my big mouth.

I'm seriously surprised I'm still alive to this day.

(I mean, hes just a dog, why get so-)

Pilot turned and lunged, and just before he could get me Rachel stepped in, saving me.

"Dakota you owe me!"

"DONT YOU DARE SAY HES JUST A DOG! YOU SLIMY LITTLE NUISANCE OF A BAT!"

(I'm not slimy) I sulked.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

(I believe I am going deaf) Jirik/Charlie said from somewhere as I lay there, a stupified bat.

(You and me both pal) I muttered.

(Then why do you insist on picking fights with him?)

(He started it) I said stupidly.

"DAKOTA!"

(THATS MY NAME DONT WEAR IT OUT!) I yelled, taking off into the air, realising why I did.

Cause it was just damn fun to tease the guy.

And yes, I know I'm mean, but a guy... um, bat.. has to get his kicks somehow, doesnt he?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Aaaaand there we go, a weird insane filled chapter to make up for the silence for so long from me. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thankyou and goodnight ;)**


End file.
